valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Lances (VC3)
This article is about the Lances in Valkyria Chronicles 3. For other uses, see Lances (disambiguation). Anti-Tank Rocket Lances are the main weapons of the Lancer class and its sub-classes. Gallian Anti-tank Lances Circa 1935 'Lancaar' 'Lancaar-S' 'Lancaar-A' 'Theimer' 'Theimer-S' |Model2 =Theimer-S-2 |Model3 =Theimer-S-3 |Model4 =Theimer-S-4 |Model5 =Theimer-S-5 |Model6 =Theimer-S-6 |Model7 =Theimer-S-7 |Model8 =Theimer-S-8 |Model9 =Theimer-S-9 |Model10 =Theimer-S-F |VsPsnl1 =117 |VsPsnl2 =135 |VsPsnl3 =153 |VsPsnl4 =171 |VsPsnl5 =189 |VsPsnl6 =207 |VsPsnl7 =225 |VsPsnl8 =243 |VsPsnl9 =261 |VsPsnl10 =279 |VsArmor1 =350 |VsArmor2 =422 |VsArmor3 =494 |VsArmor4 =566 |VsArmor5 =638 |VsArmor6 =710 |VsArmor7 =782 |VsArmor8 =854 |VsArmor9 =926 |VsArmor10 =998 |Accrcy1 =71 |Accrcy2 =72 |Accrcy3 =73 |Accrcy4 =74 |Accrcy5 =75 |Accrcy6 =77 |Accrcy7 =78 |Accrcy8 =79 |Accrcy9 =80 |Accrcy10 =81 |Range1 =920 |Range2 =920 |Range3 =920 |Range4 =920 |Range5 =920 |Range6 =920 |Range7 =920 |Range8 =920 |Range9 =920 |Range10 =920 |Shots1 =1 |Shots2 =1 |Shots3 =1 |Shots4 =1 |Shots5 =1 |Shots6 =1 |Shots7 =1 |Shots8 =1 |Shots9 =1 |Shots10 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Suppress2 =C |Suppress3 =C |Suppress4 =C |Suppress5 =C |Suppress6 =C |Suppress7 =C |Suppress8 =C |Suppress9 =C |Suppress10 =C |Effect1 =None |Effect2 =None |Effect3 =None |Effect4 =None |Effect5 =None |Effect6 =None |Effect7 =None |Effect8 =None |Effect9 =None |Effect10 =None }} 'Theimer-A' |Model5 =Theimer-A-5 |Model6 =Theimer-A-6 |Model7 =Theimer-A-7 |Model8 =Theimer-A-8 |Model9 =Theimer-A-9 |Model10 =Theimer-A-F |VsPsnl1 =165 |VsPsnl2 =183 |VsPsnl3 =201 |VsPsnl4 =219 |VsPsnl5 =237 |VsPsnl6 =255 |VsPsnl7 =273 |VsPsnl8 =291 |VsPsnl9 =309 |VsPsnl10 =327 |VsArmor1 =410 |VsArmor2 =482 |VsArmor3 =554 |VsArmor4 =626 |VsArmor5 =698 |VsArmor6 =770 |VsArmor7 =842 |VsArmor8 =914 |VsArmor9 =986 |VsArmor10 =1058 |Accrcy1 =62 |Accrcy2 =63 |Accrcy3 =64 |Accrcy4 =65 |Accrcy5 =66 |Accrcy6 =68 |Accrcy7 =69 |Accrcy8 =70 |Accrcy9 =71 |Accrcy10 =72 |Range1 =920 |Range2 =920 |Range3 =920 |Range4 =920 |Range5 =920 |Range6 =920 |Range7 =920 |Range8 =920 |Range9 =920 |Range10 =920 |Shots1 =1 |Shots2 =1 |Shots3 =1 |Shots4 =1 |Shots5 =1 |Shots6 =1 |Shots7 =1 |Shots8 =1 |Shots9 =1 |Shots10 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Suppress2 =C |Suppress3 =C |Suppress4 =C |Suppress5 =C |Suppress6 =C |Suppress7 =C |Suppress8 =C |Suppress9 =C |Suppress10 =C |Effect1 =None |Effect2 =None |Effect3 =None |Effect4 =None |Effect5 =None |Effect6 =None |Effect7 =None |Effect8 =None |Effect9 =None |Effect10 =None }} Gallian Mortar Lances Circa 1935 'Lancaar-SH' 'Lancaar-SH-A' 'Diehl' |Model3 =Diehl-3 |Model4 =Diehl-4 |Model5 =Diehl-5 |Model6 =Diehl-6 |Model7 =Diehl-7 |Model8 =Diehl-8 |Model9 =Diehl-9 |Model10 =Diehl-F |VsPsnl1 =178 |VsPsnl2 =196 |VsPsnl3 =215 |VsPsnl4 =233 |VsPsnl5 =252 |VsPsnl6 =271 |VsPsnl7 =289 |VsPsnl8 =308 |VsPsnl9 =326 |VsPsnl10 =345 |VsArmor1 =243 |VsArmor2 =265 |VsArmor3 =287 |VsArmor4 =309 |VsArmor5 =331 |VsArmor6 =354 |VsArmor7 =376 |VsArmor8 =398 |VsArmor9 =420 |VsArmor10 =442 |Accrcy1 =50 |Accrcy2 =50 |Accrcy3 =50 |Accrcy4 =50 |Accrcy5 =50 |Accrcy6 =50 |Accrcy7 =50 |Accrcy8 =50 |Accrcy9 =50 |Accrcy10 =50 |Range1 =200 |Range2 =200 |Range3 =200 |Range4 =200 |Range5 =200 |Range6 =200 |Range7 =200 |Range8 =200 |Range9 =200 |Range10 =200 |Shots1 =1 |Shots2 =1 |Shots3 =1 |Shots4 =1 |Shots5 =1 |Shots6 =1 |Shots7 =1 |Shots8 =1 |Shots9 =1 |Shots10 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Suppress2 =C |Suppress3 =C |Suppress4 =C |Suppress5 =C |Suppress6 =C |Suppress7 =C |Suppress8 =C |Suppress9 =C |Suppress10 =C |Effect1 =None |Effect2 =None |Effect3 =None |Effect4 =None |Effect5 =None |Effect6 =None |Effect7 =None |Effect8 =None |Effect9 =None |Effect10 =None }} 'Diehl-A' |Model6 =Diehl-A-6 |Model7 =Diehl-A-7 |Model8 =Diehl-A-8 |Model9 =Diehl-A-9 |Model10 =Diehl-A-F |VsPsnl1 =199 |VsPsnl2 =220 |VsPsnl3 =242 |VsPsnl4 =263 |VsPsnl5 =285 |VsPsnl6 =307 |VsPsnl7 =328 |VsPsnl8 =350 |VsPsnl9 =371 |VsPsnl10 =393 |VsArmor1 =257 |VsArmor2 =281 |VsArmor3 =306 |VsArmor4 =330 |VsArmor5 =355 |VsArmor6 =380 |VsArmor7 =404 |VsArmor8 =429 |VsArmor9 =453 |VsArmor10 =478 |Accrcy1 =50 |Accrcy2 =50 |Accrcy3 =50 |Accrcy4 =50 |Accrcy5 =50 |Accrcy6 =50 |Accrcy7 =50 |Accrcy8 =50 |Accrcy9 =50 |Accrcy10 =50 |Range1 =250 |Range2 =250 |Range3 =250 |Range4 =250 |Range5 =250 |Range6 =250 |Range7 =250 |Range8 =250 |Range9 =250 |Range10 =250 |Shots1 =1 |Shots2 =1 |Shots3 =1 |Shots4 =1 |Shots5 =1 |Shots6 =1 |Shots7 =1 |Shots8 =1 |Shots9 =1 |Shots10 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Suppress2 =C |Suppress3 =C |Suppress4 =C |Suppress5 =C |Suppress6 =C |Suppress7 =C |Suppress8 =C |Suppress9 =C |Suppress10 =C |Effect1 =None |Effect2 =None |Effect3 =None |Effect4 =None |Effect5 =None |Effect6 =None |Effect7 =None |Effect8 =None |Effect9 =None |Effect10 =None }} Captured Anti-tank Lances Circa 1935 'Lancaar-R' |Model2 = |VsPsnl1 =150 |VsPsnl2 =170 |VsArmor1 =438 |VsArmor2 =500 |Accrcy1 =72 |Accrcy2 =72 |Range1 =920 |Range2 =920 |Shots1 =1 |Shots2 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Suppress2 =C |Effect1 =None |Effect2 =AP Waste }} 'VB PL' |Model2 = |Model3 = |Model4 = |VsPsnl1 =149 |VsPsnl2 =167 |VsPsnl3 =184 |VsPsnl4 =217 |VsArmor1 =456 |VsArmor2 =513 |VsArmor3 =671 |VsArmor4 =759 |Accrcy1 =81 |Accrcy2 =80 |Accrcy3 =75 |Accrcy4 =80 |Range1 =920 |Range2 =920 |Range3 =920 |Range4 =920 |Shots1 =1 |Shots2 =1 |Shots3 =1 |Shots4 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Suppress2 =C |Suppress3 =C |Suppress4 =C |Effect1 =None |Effect2 =None |Effect3 =AP Waste |Effect4 =None }} 'Jotun' |VsPsnl1 =254 |VsArmor1 =810 |Accrcy1 =82 |Range1 =920 |Shots1 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Effect1 =None }} 'Theimer SPG' |VsPsnl1 =267 |VsArmor1 =820 |Accrcy1 =82 |Range1 =920 |Shots1 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Effect1 =None }} 'Hrist' |VsPsnl1 =285 |VsArmor1 =860 |Accrcy1 =82 |Range1 =920 |Shots1 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Effect1 =None }} 'Horn' Horn is the special VB PL 5 styled lance used by Dahau on his turns. It has higher anti-armor and anti-infantry stats than other enemy lances used in the same mission, and has unlimited ammo. It can easily be obtained for use by the player in its DLC Mission In Valkyria Chronicles 3's early-game, the Horn turns out to be a relative game-breaker. One can obtain the Horn relatively easily in its DLC Mission, it has enough anti-armor firepower to one-shot early-game tanks from the front, and it has the accuracy to make long-range, narrow radiator shots quite easy for even relatively inaccurate, low-level lancers. It does slowly lose the advantage to higher-power weapons like the Theimer-A or the Scogul, but it still retains a great deal of utility even in the late-game of Valkyria Chronicles 3. |VsPsnl1 =338 |VsArmor1 =961 |Accrcy1 =82 |Range1 =920 |Shots1 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Effect1 =None }} Captured Mortar Lances 'VB MT' |Model2 = |Model3 = |VsPsnl1 =237 |VsPsnl2 =308 |VsPsnl3 =374 |VsArmor1 =86 |VsArmor2 =92 |VsArmor3 =107 |Accrcy1 =50 |Accrcy2 =50 |Accrcy3 =50 |Range1 =250 |Range2 =250 |Range3 =250 |Shots1 =1 |Shots2 =1 |Shots3 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Suppress2 =C |Suppress3 =C |Effect1 =None |Effect2 =None |Effect3 =None }} 'Thrud' |VsPsnl1 =410 |VsArmor1 =133 |Accrcy1 =50 |Range1 =500 |Shots1 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Effect1 =None }} Rossweisse |VsPsnl1 = 460 |VsArmor1 = 151 |Accrcy1 = 50 |Range1 = 250 |Shots1 = 1 |Suppress1 = C |Effect1 = None }} Navigation Category:Weapons Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:VC3 Weapons